Love is confusing
by Urooj
Summary: Sly Cooper, has a bit of a problem. Someone has told him they love him. How does Carmelita feel? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of Sly 2. Please bear in mind that I will copy some things from the game, so I do not own Sly. I do hope in the future they make a movie about him and Carmelita finally becoming a couple.

ODD

Sly Cooper jumped from one post lamp to another, watching Dimitri as he walked to his club. It seemed strange to him. Why would a club owner want something to do with drugs? He was charged a couple of months ago by Carmelita_. "Carmelita, the beautiful cop, who is obsessed with chasing me."_ Sly thought. He always had her on his mind, but was also confused about Constable Neyla. She let him go numerous times, even though she is a cop, still shouldn't she arrest him? The wind blew past the gray raccoon's tail, and made him shiver like a caterpillar shedding his skin. Dimitri entered a nightclub. It was a shabby building, but Sly knew it was where he was making his drugs. Sly who could not enter at all, tried looking for an entry. Just then, Bentley buzzed. "Sly," Bentley said out of breath. "There is a window, that is open on the side of the building…"

"Bentley, why are you out of breath?"

"Murray and I were being chased by some of Dimitri's goons, but we're alright!" Assured that they were save, Sly located the window, and went in.

Inside Sly saw Dimitri and some other animal. He did a spiral jump and landed on sharp object. He listened to their conversation. "The cops aren't aware of the drugs being made. Fox is too busy chasing Sly, that she does not realize where the drugs are being made." A woman said, but her whole body was covered that sly could not identify her as an animal or ghost.

"That works perfectly fine for me." Dimitri said.

"Just be careful." Warned the buffalo. The buffalo and the unknown left the building.

"_So that's there plan," Thought Sly. "I better get back to the hideout and tell Bentley._

Sly jumped out of the window, and went back to his hideout.

More Coming you guys! A lot more and a couple of twist. Until next time, And plz don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this chapter I will make it long. Long story why I didn't make the last one long.

Another thing, I do not like Carmelita's voice in sly 3.

Here comes the love, all around like doves.

Sly reached back to his hideout and eagerly waited as Bentley finished with his ingenious plans. "Okay Sly, first Murray will go and get all the cops attention and after destroy all the men in that building. Then you will get Carmelita and Neyla, and lead them to the building. That's it for now."

"Wait why do I have to get Carmelita and Neyla." Sly whined.

"Because, Carmelita is obsessed with you and Neyla follows Carmelita everywhere she goes." Sly had a grin on his face. He was thinking about him and Carmelita, but then the dream broke when Neyla came in.

"Okay fine" Both Murray and Sly left the hideout while Bentley did more research and tried to find ways of aiding the boys.

Sly looked around the city, searching for the two cops. _"How ironic it is that I am searching for them instead of the opposite." He thought._ He clings onto the post not so far from the two officers. Suddenly, a blue light past his head. It was that stupid shock pistol. One day it will give him a shock all right. "Good evening ladies." He said politely.

"Cooper, it's your funeral today." Carmelita said, with the shock pistol ready to shoot.

"I wish it would be too Carmelita but unfortunately it isn't" Sly stuck out his tongue at Carmelita.

"Why are you here Sly? Questioned Neyla.

"Why aren't you the smart one?" Sly taunted back.

"Well you obviously would never give yourself in now would you?" Sly grinned. Neyla somehow knew Sly has something on his mind. He turned around. "Wait criminal!" Carmelita called. Sly still having his back towards the cops, coldly said "Follow me or are you too scared?" That bothered Carmelita. Sly was always gentlemen, towards her that is. However, he had never spoken to her in that manner before. Carmelita was so much into her thoughts that she did not notice Sly jumping from one building to another. On the other hand, Neyla seemed to be amuse by Sly and Carmelita's "Little chat". _"Maybe I can use this to my advantage." Neyla thought_. She grinned as she chased Sly. Carmelita finally came backed to her sense, and started jumping and following Neyla, vowing to teach Sly how to talk to her_. "But first, I want to know why he would talk to me like that. Did I do something to upset him?"_

Sly had led them to Dimitri's hideout. "Time to let the cops take care of Dimitri! Then I can easily get their money. After all this is the best way of making money." Sly watched as Carmelita and Neyla went inside the building. He then grabbed a pole and went inside to meet Murray and steal the money.

Carmelita and Neyla went inside the building hoping to find Sly, instead the found Dimitri laughing and talking on his phone and making fake money. "Hands up criminal!" Dimitri was stunned. "How did the cops get into the building? Guards! Guards!" Dimitri yelled. But no one came to his aid. Carmelita shot Dimitri with her shock pistol, while Neyla used her whip. Their teamwork, made Dimitri faint and bruised. Sly watched above from a pipe, with the loot on his shoulder. Murray was waiting for him outside_. "Man I would not want to be in Dimitri's shoes!" _He thought. Carmelita looked above, and saw Sly. Remembering what he did earlier, she shot at him furiously! Sly able to dodge the attacks since, Carmelita, always use to shoot at him in the same style. Then he noticed that Neyla was not around. He jumped out of the window and headed straight for the van. He gave Murray the bag. "Go to the hideout, I'll meet you there Murray."

"Okay Sly." Murray drove the van and headed east. "Freeze ringtail!" Sly turned around.

"That's it, your mine." Carmelita said. Sly sighed. He had to loose her.

"Why were you cold to me?"

"Aw, did that bother you?" Sly smiled. He was indeed happy she paid attention to how he acts.

"ANSWER ME!" Carmelita screamed. She huffed. Obviously, Sly ticked her off.

"No way!" Sly responded. Then he ran away. Carmelita had stood there and watched. _"What's wrong with me?"_

Sly jumped from one building until he got to Jean Park. He looked around, until someone spooked him. "Nice to see you Cooper." Sly turned around defensively. Then he relaxed. "Constable Neyla, nice to see you too."

Carmelita walks around the street, trying to figure out ways to catch Sly and bring him to justice. She headed for Jean Park. Carmelita noticed a figure standing in the park. Then she noticed it was Sly! She was about to arrest him, but then she saw Neyla. Carmelita hid behind the bushes trying to listen their conversation.

"So constable Neyla, can I help you?"

"Sly please call me Neyla, from now on."

"Okay what's going on?" Sly asked. He was getting a bit uncomfortable. Neyla stood there bashfully. Carmelita felt her heart beat faster. She moved a little. Sly and Neyla noticed that some one was in the bushes, and by the blue hair, it was Carmelita.

"_Perfect, Carmelita is watching. Here is my chance." Neyla thought. _ Neyla's lips reached for Sly. Sly was a bit startled, but then he thought.

"_I might as well make Carmelita jealous, perfect prank to play to play on both of them!"_

Sly smiled and took the invitation happily.Carmelita froze. She couldn't believe her eyes! _"Is that possible?"_ She thought. Carmelita started feeling hurt and the anger inside of her woke. However, she did not do anything. She sat there and watched, as Sly "became" Neyla's. Sly pulled away, and Neyla embraced Sly, both professing their so-called love to each other. Carmelita crawled out of the bushes walking away, not comprehending what was going on, with Sly and Neyla, and herself.

Okay that is the second chapter. I have to admit, that even I don't like Neyla x Sly paring, but for now, you'll all have to wait for the third chapter to see what happens to Carmelita.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. Okay, let me remind everyone that I do not like Sly and Neyla pairing, but to make the story more interesting I will use that pair! Another thing, this whole chapter will be most likely about Carmelita and it will be a song type of chapter. (I know I do not make sense right now…) The song is from Inuyasha, episode 124. (I cried when I was listening to this song.) I do not know its name, or the person who sang it, except that he was a man. The bold part of the writing is the song, and the italics are the thoughts. (I hope you people knew that since the beginning: P.)

Feelings of Betrayal

Carmelita walked on the sidewalk, looking down, while kicking a can. She was wondering what Sly and Neyla wore doing.

Flashback

_Carmelita walks around the street, trying to figure out ways to catch Sly and bring him to justice. She headed for Jean Park. Carmelita noticed a figure standing in the park. Then she noticed it was Sly! She was about to arrest him, but then she saw Neyla. Carmelita hid behind the bushes trying to hear their conversation._

"_So constable Neyla, can I help you?"_

"_Sly please call me Neyla, from now on."_

"_Okay what's going on?" Sly asked. Neyla stood there bashfully. Carmelita felt her heart beat faster. She moved a little. _

_Neyla's lips reached for Sly and he accepted with happiness. Carmelita froze. She couldn't believe her eyes! "Is that possible?" She thought. Carmelita started feeling hurt and the anger inside of her woke. However, she did not do anything. She sat there and watched, as Sly "became" Neyla's. Sly pulled away, and Neyla embraced Sly, both professing their so-called love to each other. Carmelita crawled out of the bushes walking away, not comprehending what was going on, with Sly and Neyla, and herself._

End of Flashback

It really bothered her. She had different thoughts swelling inside of her, but most of them were on Sly. She continued to kick the can, trying to head for her apartment, but it was hard, keeping her head straight. She was lost deep into her thoughts.

**If there were one, just one wish, that could be granted, what would I wish for?**

"_I don't understand why Sly would like Neyla, he accepted her with open arms! I do not get what Sly sees in Neyla! I... I wish I were in Neyla's place right now, especially when she was with Sly. What is wrong with me? Sly is a criminal that I have to bring to justice!"_

**Where could you be right now? Who are you with right now?**

"_You're probably with Neyla right now, having her in your athletics arms. Why would you choose her Sly?"_

**Looking up at the blue sky, I whisper these questions**

Carmelita is near her apartment, before she enters the building she looks at the sky.

**With you- you who were right at my side**

Carmelita remembers the time, when she and Sly watched Mr. Ray's building fall. They were beside each other, such a peaceful moment. A moment of happiness.

**Are no longer here**

Carmelita turns around in the elevator and sees Sly, but when she reaches for him, he vanishes. She smiles sadly, "_You were never with me, I guess." _

**With you- I promised you that I wouldn't change**

Carmelita steps out of the elevator and reaches for the key. "_Should I change? Would Sly like me even more than? Of course not, he likes me for who I am right?"_

**Even if we are apart, but if we become memories, even the memories cannot contend with the warmth at your side**

Carmelita enters the apartment, looking around at pictures that she had of Sly. "_We had such a fun time, yet the memories of you cannot erase the pain I feel right now. Why do I feel this pain?"_

**So a wistful sigh unerringly welled forth, may it flight and go so far that it reaches you.**

Carmelita walks into the balcony, her hand, folds, and turns into a fist. She sobs, and slowly starts to cry. Then she falls to her knees and cries heavily. "_All those talk with me that you had, that flirt chit-chat, were you playing me!"_

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident, Carmelita noticed that Sly was keeping a low profile, and at one time, she thought Sly had stopped stealing. Since there was no need for her, she thought of quitting her job. Sly who noticed this, had to do something and quick!

All right that is the end of chapter three. Please review me, and I thought that this chapter was sad. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy everyone! Thank you for all your reviews! Just another thing you should know that when, Carmelita was having a flashback, and it was meant as a recap for the major event that had happened! My bad, if I put it as a flashback. In addition, I did noticed, that when I read the entire chapters to myself, it was short. Again, apologize for my mistake. Therefore, I will try to make the chapters longer.

Whose Who?

It was a beautiful night here in Paris, the moon glowed and the sky was clear. Neyla watched the sky in happiness. Sly was hers to control, and she planned to use him, to get rid of Carmelita as a police officer or she could get rid of her for good. Neyla knew that Carmelita could not concentrate after what happened between her and Sly. She noticed that, when Sly was able to do five robberies in one night, and Carmelita never arrived at the scene. Neyla was standing on top of the building, watching Sly as he crept inside an old building. _"Stealing again huh? Maybe I can also use that to my advantage."_

Sly slipped inside the old building that was known to have money stashed by the local gang. He walked slowly, noticing that the floors could give in any time they want. The building was dirty, and its walls were all cracked, a perfect place for robbers to hide their loot. _"Good thing Bentley had the blueprints to this building or else I would have had trouble finding my way through this place."_ Sly kept on moving, to the staircase, where he went down and underneath it was something shiny. He took a bag, and stuffed all the jewellery in it. Afterwards he headed for the window. When he looked down, he saw a certain someone's car down parked near the building. "Drop the loot Sly." It was a demanding voice and very familiar. Sly turned around. Even in the darkness, Carmelita stilled had the power to make his knees weak. "Good to see you Carmelita!" Sly said with a charming smile. Carmelite's blood started to boil. She charged at Sly. Sly dropped his loot, and dodged her attack. Carmelita threw another attack at Sly, but he dodged it again. "_This isn't the Carmelita I know. The one that I do know would never miss a punch on her criminal."_ Sly thought. He stopped and looked at Carmelita. She was panting.

"I… I thought that you gave up crimes!" Carmelita finally blurted out. She was still panting, and was not planning to use her shock pistol.

"I was stealing this whole, under your nose and you didn't even notice?" Sly was shocked. This is truly not the Carmelita he knew, for sure! Carmelita gritted her teeth.

"_How could I not know this?" She scolded herself._ Had she been that caught up with that incident that occurred between Sly and Neyla that much that she had forgotten her duties?

Carmelita was lost in her thoughts. Sly took this as an opportunity and tried to flirt with Carmelita. Bad choice. Carmelita charged at him, first punching him in the stomach, then holding him against the wall by Sly's collar.

"Stop this! Stop your charming smile, and stop your flirty chitchat! I can't stand this anymore!" Carmelita was furious. She turned red and Sly could predict that it was about to get even more ugly. It did all right, no doubt about it.

"I'm taking you to jail!"

"What?"

"You had your fun time, now it's over!"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because I can't stand you and Neyla together!" Sly stared at Carmelita. Carmelita stared at Sly, still having a fiery look in her eyes. Suddenly Carmelita put her head down, and automatically released Sly. Sly felt bad, at a time when his favourite police officer needed him. He tried to touch her shoulder, but she just pushed his hand away. He knew she needed sometime alone, so he decided to leave. Right when he was about to leave, he turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry." Carmelita turned around, but it was too late, Sly had left the building. She went out of the building into her car, and banged her hand into the steering wheel. "Damn it, how could I let him escape." But that wasn't why she cursed, there was more to it.

Sly jumped out of the window feeling guilty for playing such a low trick. Carmelita meant a lot to him. If he knew he would have hurt her this badly, he would have never done it. Sly jumped on the grey post, heading to the hideout. As he jumped, he noticed that Neyla was watching him.

"So she knew what was going on between Carmelita and me," Sly thought. "What is she scheming, why does she look even happier then upset about the part where I was flirting with Carmelita? Only someone who truly loved another would feel like that."

Then it hit him, like a bullet.

"Carmelita does love me." He felt like a fool, although she never really gave him clues that she loved him. "I guess she never showed it on the surface because it was a fight between love and duty, but still…"

Sly opened the door to the hideout. He walked into the living room and dropped the loot on the side. He reached for the remote and started watching television.

"Hey Sly, how did it go? Got the loot?" Murray asked. Then he looked at the floor and picked up the loot.

"Yeah I did." Just then, Bentley entered.

"What's on your mind Sly?" Bentley had always known if Sly was happy, trouble or depressed.

"Neyla. Remember how I told you about that incident that happened, well Carmelita isn't so please about it, and I think Neyla is using me." He had an odd tone in his voice. It was a mixture of panicking, upset, and depression.

"Then maybe you should get the inside scoop." Bentley winked at Sly.

"What?" Sly blinked.

"You heard me. Disguise yourself as an Interpol cop and find out what Neyla is planning. If my guess is correct, I have a feeling she is using you."

"Hmm, this gives me the opportunity with Carmelita…"

"But Bentley, wouldn't Carmelita suspect Sly, because he isn't doing anything bad?" Murray asked.

"I knew someone would bring that up, that why I made a copy of Sly." Bentley's face was beaming. He then quickly ran into a room, and brought in another version of Sly.

"Hi gang." Sly 2 said.

"He has an off switch but he can be handy Sly." Bentley said, after noticing how irritating Sly was becoming.

"Good, I just don't want him near Carmelita!" Sly said. Murray and Bentley chuckled.

"All right, time for bed, I'll sneak in a resume, in Interpol database. From what my sources have told me, Interpol is having an interview, for the first resume that their computer picks." Bentley said. Sly grinned. He knew that he would be called. He went upstairs and got in bed. He smiled as he slept.

The next morning there was a phone call. It was no ordinary phone call, it was from Interpol. Sly picked up the phone. "Hello there Mr. Coopera. This is Carmelita Fox; I have received your resume applying as an Interpol officer." Sly was stunned, he never expected Carmelita to be doing this kind of job. Sly finally recollected his thoughts, and changed his voice.

"Yes, Miss Fox, when can I come for the interview?"

"Today, meet me in the Café, we will have lunch and their I will interview you. Come around one."

"Café, at one, lunch, anything else?" Sly asked.

"No that will be all Mr. Coopera. I will see you there." Carmelita seemed to be in a rush since she hung up the phone before Sly could say bye to her.

Around one, Carmelita went inside the Café for Mr. Coopera. A man had approached her when she entered. He was athletic built, with an eye mask, wearing a business suit. It reminded her of Sly. "That cunning, handsome, stupid…" Her thoughts were interrupted when the racoon introduced himself. Obviously, she got annoyed and started yelling, which got the raccoon startled. She felt bad; the man had not done anything. Therefore, she asked him to introduce himself again. He did so, but she was lost again in her own thoughts until, he mentioned his name to be Mr. Coopera. She jumped.

"Mr. Coopera? I am sorry I did not recognize you. Your look very different from the picture received in the resume." She said. Mr. Coopera was a bit nervous, not that Carmelita blamed him, but then he spoke in a manner that Sly speaks to her. That flirty way.

"No problem madam. A beautiful lady such as you cannot always be perfect. Actually, that picture of me was taken last year, and since then I haven't taken any pictures of myself." Carmelita thought of that as being odd.

"Why would a man do that?" She thought. Carmelita narrowed her eyes.

"Well Madam-" Mr. Coopera began but was cut off by Carmelita.

"Please call me Miss Fox."

"Hmm, beautiful name indeed." Carmelita was hurt, partly because what Mr. Coopera said, reminded her of Sly. "I hope this interview ends very quickly."

"Shall we find a table and discuss?" Asked Mr. Coopera.

"Why not?" Carmelita said dryly. Neyla had reserved a special table for them, where Carmelita and Mr. Coopera can talk in private. Once they settled, Carmelita started asking all kinds of questions, which Mr. Coopera thought was hard, and give a nervous response.

Neyla watched Carmelita, as she knew Carmelita did not trust the new interviewer.

"Then again she doesn't trust me." Neyla muttered. She was wearing a disguise, sitting four tables away from them. Before Carmelita left the office, Neyla placed a bug on her so she could eavesdrop on her conversation. Mr. Coopera was answering Carmelite's questions very well, which upset Neyla to no ends. "Carmelita seems to be interested and enjoying her "interview" with Mr. Coopera. This totally spoils my plan!"

That the end of the fourth chapter. Will Sly actually get the job? On top of that, what is Neyla's plan? Yes, we know PART OF IT! Well as the story progress, we will know, even I don't know! (Yeah right :P)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So time for chapter 5. One thing is that the second copy of Sly is actually a clone, with has a SWITCH to turn it off. (Use your imagination guys!) Yes I know it sounds weird, but then again, so does Neyla and Sly pairing. (No offense to anyone who like that pair)

Is it over?

Flashback

There is a building, a grey one, which is as tall as the clouds. Even the tallest people have to look up, to see how big it was. The building was a business building, that had a logo on the left, which was initialed N. The weather is very calm, and the sun shines like a bright bulb. You see a small tigress, looking up at the building holding another tigress's hand.

"Mommy, what is daddy doing there?"

"He is working, my cub. Do you want to see him?" The little tigress nods, and they both enter the building. As they go up the elevator, her mother asks.

"I have been hearing that you haven't been doing your homework lately." The tigress looks down.

"I have mommy." She lies.

"Your teacher called me this morning to tell me that some boy was forced to do your work for you. I am very disappointed in you, young lady!" Her mother was impressed by her abilities to persuade, but she was using it in a wrong way.

"If this continues, how will you learn to do things on your own? I just want you to be independent. You can do anything if you try. Your dad will not here about this but if this is repeated again, then there will be some punishments." The girl nods. The elevator door opens, and there are windows, which contain some atoms, and reactive metal.

"I will go find daddy, wait here." Her mother walks away. Curiosity soon finds a way encourages the child to disobey her mothers order. She starts to walk down the hall, and goes all the way to the main floor. There is a door that is open and it says, "Do no Enter." Again her curiosity itches her, and she enters the room. There is a colorful ball flashing inside of a large tube. She is fascinated it by it. Beside it, there is another tube, with a flashing ball. She goes near the second one, and trips, thus causing the two tubes to break. The two balls meet, and the everything goes orange and red. There is a big explosion.

End of Flashback

Sly stares out of his window and looks at the stars. He wonders to himself, if he had gotten the job. "Carmelita seemed very interested; she did enjoy her time right?" Different questions ran through his mind about Carmelita as he recalls the events of the day. Suddenly the phone rings.

"Hello, Mr. Coopera, congratulations, you have been accepted as a policemen, you will report to me at Interpol tomorrow morning is that clear?" Such a commanding voice that was overwhelming Sly. He cleared his throat.

"Yes Miss Fox, I will meet you at today at Interpol, anything I should be prepared for?" He asked.

"Yeah, be prepared to meet the most cunning raccoon."

"Who is that Miss Fox?" Sly asked even though he knew the answer.

"Sly Cooper, come to think of it, your names are alike." Sly was a bit nervous.

"Yes, our last names are alike but I can assure you that, I am not related to him." Sly thought quickly. Carmelita seemed uncertain. There was a long pause until Sly broke it.

"I will see you then." After that, Sly quickly hung up the phone, to avoid being further questioned.

"That was weird," Carmelita thought. "It was almost like was hiding something from me." Carmelita decided to check on police record. She walked down the hall of the police station and went to her office. She opened up her computer, and heard "You got new mail!" She checked her mail, to find out that she received an e-card by an anonymous person. It wasn't really an e-card more like an invitation. She read the letter to herself. _"Greetings Miss Fox. I hear that you are desperate to find Sly Cooper and give him what he deserves. If you're that interested then meet me at the old broken building, where Sly stole the LOOT from the building. I will be waiting for you. If you do not come in fifteen minutes, I will understand that you do not need help. This card will be deleted in five minutes."_ Carmelita quickly printed out the copy of this letter and as it said, it was deleted. "Well at least I won't have to wonder about for a long time." She muttered to herself as she head for the door. What she didn't know was Sly was watching her and that she left that copy of the letter on her desk.

Sly waited until Carmelita left her office. He sneaked in and read the letter. "I think this is a trap." He was worried about Carmelita, and decided to follow her. Not as Sly Cooper but as He got out of the Interpol Building and slowly followed Carmelita's car.

Carmelita went inside the building, and was it as rusty as ever. _"I really have to do something about this building, maybe get it blown up."_ She thought.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Fox. Oh, my bad, wait you're not married. My bad" A British voice taunted her. Carmelita turned to her side. She saw a person; at least she thought it was a person. She was dressed, well wore a brownish cloth, had a hood covering her head, and shadow had covered her face.

"What do you want?" Carmelita asked. Obviously, annoyed.

"Only your death." The women laughed hysterically. Sly now entering the building, heard the laughter, which send shivers up his spine. He walked until he saw Carmelita and a woman, but to them, he wasn't visible.

"What the hell? I don't even know you!" Carmelita was a bit shakened.

"Yes, but I know you too well. You don't have a reason to live do you?"

Carmelita bit her lip, and her paws turned into a fist.

"After all Coopers heart belongs to Neyla." Sly gritted his teeth hearing this. Carmelita looked down.

"_Ringtail, are you really gone, did you leave me?"_

"So what purpose in life do you have Carmelita?" The woman asked again. She threw a knife at Carmelita. Carmelita dodged it, but her shock pistol didn't. It blew up in millions of pieces that glittered under the moonlight. Carmelita looked scared but tried to hide it. The woman laughed at Carmelita's fear. Even though Carmelita might not show it, the woman somehow sensed it. She took out another knife. Carmelita's eyes widened.

"God how many knifes do you have?" As the woman came close you could know see her smile. Carmelita was frozen and couldn't move. The woman raised her knife…Carmelita closed her eyes as the knife came. Blood splattered all around. On the walls, on the floor, and on the woman. The woman smiled…

To be continued!

Sorry for the late update. I got busy here. I was also on writers block So what happened to Carmelita?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but the plot.

Hey sorry for leaving you guys for suspense, but here is chapter 6. Enjoy.

**Savoir, and…lover?**

Blood splattered all over. Carmelita opened her eyes. "Sly" She whispered. "No it's not him, it's you, Coopera." Mr. Coopera smiled in pain. Carmelita was in his arms.

Flashback

_The woman had put her knife up, Carmelita closed her eyes. Sly moves quickly as soon as the knife went down. Pain was all over his arm, when the knife torn his skin, and blood splattered out everywhere. He took Carmelita in his arms and jumped._

End of Flash

He quickly looked back, and saw that woman had disappeared. "Strange woman, that was odd." Mr. Coopera muttered. Carmelita recovered from shock, and looked at Mr. Coopera's arm. "Your bleeding, a lot Mr. Coopera- er I-" She was cut by Coopera.

"Call me Coopera, its better."

"Okay Coopera, lets get you to my apartment. We can get you easily cleaned. By the ways how did you find me?" Coopera was silent for a minute, and then he said, "I went in your office to meet you, and then I saw that note, that was left, so I came here just in time. Wow, its dark, time flies really fast" He smiled those charming smiles which reminded Carmelita of Sly. She turned away from him, as she could not bear being reminded of a person she could not love.

"So where is your apartment?" Coopera asked as they came out of the building.

"Its close here lets get to my car first." And the two walked towards the car, not talking to each other, and Carmelita tried her best to not keep eye contact.

Flashback

There is a colorful ball flashing inside of a large tube. The tigress is fascinated it by it. Beside it, there is another tube, with a flashing ball. She goes near the second one, and trips, thus causing the two tubes to break. The two balls meet, and then everything goes orange and red. There is a big explosion.

It's been hours no days, when finally the tigress had opened her eyes. She was lying in the hospital, given treatment to her burns. The doctor came in. At first she was frightened. Later on the doctor comforted her. She grew fond of him. And he treated her like his own daughter. Weeks passed when the tigress had to get discharged from the hospital. She had no place to go, and no place to stay as her doctor told her that her parents died. It was a miracle but she was the only one that survived. She cried and cried. Finally the doctor smiled and said she can stay with him. He adopted her and kept a close watch over her. Soon, he started noticing her talents, just like her mother did. And just like her mother, he scolded her, and told her to try to use this talent in a good way. They spent so much time together. They played I the park, had picnics. He never made her feel lonely, and neither did she miss her mom. Eventually they moved to England, where, she grew up and did her Degree. A couple of months after, the day she received her degree, is the day her foster father died. He died in a plane crash on his way to get here. That is the day she cried. She cried day in and out. He was her only friend.

End of Flashback

The woman came out of the building, and jumped on the roof top of the same building. She watched as Carmelita and Mr. Coopera went towards the car. She smiled. "He was the only man who I could call friend. The one who took me as his own," She took off her hood slowly. "Then I met a parrot, after my dad's death. He took me in, and pretended that I was his own, though now I understand that he was the one who caused the crash." Her hood was off and now we could see who the woman really was. "Carmelita, you are the only one in the way of my happiness. My name is Neyla, born as a tigress with a family, and lost them all." She looks down at the building and smiles. Not that happy smile, but a sad, and hurt one. "This is the first time I smiled like this. Probably because this was the exact building that blew up where I had miraculously survived." She jumped off the building and went to another roof top, where it was closer to the moon. "Father, and mother, my first parents, I have realized your death was not accidental. It was on purpose. That parrot who came to be days after, tried to be my father. Though I pretended to, acted is more like it, he could never have been my father." She laughed at how much had happened and about her terrible fate. "Carmelita, once you're gone, then I will have everything, EVERYTHING I WANT!" She looked at the moon which was as bright as the sun. The city was quiet except for a few cars that zoomed by to go home or work. Everything seemed right to her. She just wanted to know more about Mr. Coopera, and she also wondered why Sly did not save Carmelita. Her mind had a way to convince her, that he didn't show up, because he did not have feelings for her. She smiled and was satisfied. "What's wrong Sly, don't like Carmelita anymore?" She wanted to question him about this. She leaped off, to the Interpol building, to check on Sly's records. She entered the building only to get greeted by the chief.

"Well it's so long since I saw you Neyla." The chief said.

"Good evening to you sir." She replied.

"Better stay sharp Neyla!" The chief warned. "The government will be choosing a new chief, here, when I finally retire. I want to see who gets this position you or Carmelita. Things aren't looking so good for you Neyla, Carmelita has more of a chance to win, so better be careful." He laughed slightly and walked away not noticing Neyla's furious look.

Neyla went inside of the elevator, still mad. She waited until she reached her office to let out her anger. "I WILL GET YOU CARMELITA! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL HAVE THAT CHIEF POSITION! She yelled, but she knew no one heard her. No one was on this floor, and the only one who should be here is Carmelita, but she isn't.

Carmelita finally drove home. Coopera was bleeding so much that he had to keep his out of the window making sure Carmelita's car did not get bloody. He noticed that Carmelita did not make eye contact even in the elevator. The two got inside Carmelita's apartment and Carmelita went inside her bathroom and took out the first aid kit. Coopera sat down on the burgundy sofa decorated in gold. Her living room seemed to be decorated with the same color scheme. She had an ocean picture, outlined by a golden design on her left wall that Coopera seemed to like. There was another sofa similar to the one he was sitting on situated to his right, where there also was a huge window. In front of him was a medium sized television that didn't seemed to be used for a while. Coopera looked down and saw a red carpet; in the center of it was a golden flower. _"She seems to like golden a lot…"_ He thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Carmelita cut in and sat beside him. Coopera snapped out of his thoughts and threw a charming smile, which Carmelita shot him, a glare. Coopera shrunk down, while the police woman applied the first aid.

Carmelita couldn't help think what kind of a fool she had been. She had almost got killed and until the last minute, Coopera came to her rescue. Why was she so thoughtless?

"Oww! Oww!" Coopera hissed. Carmelita noticed that she was pressing to hard on his arm and wrapping the bandages much tighter.

"I'm sorry!" She blushed and for the first time in that hour she met his brown chocolate eyes that seem to inspect her deepest thoughts. She didn't notice that she was closing in to him. Neither did she care. It seemed so right. It was perfect. Her lips brushed lightly on his and withdrew. She closed her eyes and draped her arms on Coopera's neck. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

The winds blew softly, and the sky was clear. Moonlight shined on the two lovers as they lay on the sofa and softly kissed.

Author's note: YAY! I updated!!! W00T! Hmm, so how do you think Carmelita's going to react when she finds out who Coopera is? And how will Neyla act on her plan?


End file.
